Transformers prime new and improved
by graysean86
Summary: The story of prime retold but with changes made such as characters added that really should have been in it (my senior project)
1. Chapter 1

Author notes:

Hey guys graysean86 here again with another story

This is going to be my take on transformers prime which has my autobot oc in it. And I am going to include autobots and decepticons that should have been in the show. which ones you'll have to wait to find out but lets say I'm including fan favorites.

Transformers lingo for fans of fanfiction in general:

Optics= Eyes

Stasis lock=Coma

Spark=soul

As with all my fanfictions I do not own anything related to the franchise their based off of. This is not for a profit. I just own the story they tell. I do however own my oc character.

now enough of that on to chapter 1

deep space 50,000 light years from cybertron.

Ocs pov

"Come on, inferno," I said. "Prowl told you, me, and firestar to get energon from our deep space reserve."

"Calm down, kid, well get there, " Inferno told me." And we'll be back in record time for other exploits." He said as he eyed firestar.

I rolled my optics at the smitten mech, he would do anything to help out others (especially Firestar), but that was one of the reasons why Inferno was my best pal.

"Hey boys," Firestar called from the bridge. "We're coming up on the reserve planet now."

Inferno and I came up to the bridge and saw it: a large yellow planet with three moons.

Then suddenly there was an explosion and the ship rocked away from the planet. We then saw what hit us: a voyager class decepticon ship.

Firestar tried to steer the ship towards the planet but it didn't budge. Inferno pulled up a schematic of the ship.

"The engines have been hit," he said. "Getting no response at all."

"Aw, scrap," I said. I ran over to the communications console and activated it. "Prowl come in, this is the energon retrieval team. We're under attack by decepticons, we are trying to land on the planet but our engines are down. We need back up."

I waited for a response but there was none. " The 'Cons are jamming our coms, I cant get a signal out."

We then saw the ship charging up its cannons again.

"Oh scrap," Inferno uttered just before the ship fired at us.

When the blast hit us I got knocked backwards, and then everthing went black.

The autobot ship drifted with all three passengers in stasis lock. Until it began drifting towards blue planet and broke in two upon entering the atmosphere. One half landing in the middle of a large landmass and the second landing halfway between the first crash site and the north pole.

In an under ground base a large red and white robot was monitoring the crash.

"Optimus," he called to another robot.

"Yes ratchet," said a large red and blue mech

"I've tracked two unidentified objects entering earth's atmosphere," ratchet said. "And they are of Autobot origin."

Authors note:

And theres my second fanfiction. This also my senior project. expect me to do more updates of this as it is my senior project, this temporized the completion of my second chapter of worlds fused. And for you worlds fused fans I am 7/8ths done with chapter 2 and it should be up soon. Ok please follow fave and review, later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**All right here is the second chapter of my senior project fanfic. For my worlds fused fans I am sorry to say that this will take precedence cause I am getting graded on this so with that out of the way on to chapter 2 also I need someone to make me a fanart of my oc character for the photos of my project. **

**Also the story takes place just before Wheeljack shows up.**

'**hello' = thoughts**

**bumblebee speak = italics **

Chapter 2

Finding lost friends

Inside the base, Jasper, Nevada 3:15 p.m.

"Are you sure, Ratchet," Optimus Prime, Leader of the autobots, asked his medic and lifelong friend.

"I already checked again and rechecked," Ratchet replied. "The two objects are autobot. My best guess would be a ship that broke apart upon entering the atmosphere."

"But why," Optimus asked. Usually autobot ships were built to withstand even the harshest of atmospheres upon reentry.

"Damage, maybe," Ratchet guessed. They then heard engines roaring into the base and saw the other three members of team prime enter and transform. Arcee, the little two wheeler who had more than proved herself in combat, Bulkhead the large green klutz but a powerhouse in a fight, and Bumblebee a scout but still a fierce fighter.

Alongside them were there human partners, Jack Darby a human who reminded ratchet of a younger Optimus. Miko who was more obssesed with breaking things than a wrecker. And Raf who was extraordinarily smart for his age.

"Heya Ratchet," Bulkhead said. And he noticed the screen had two spots blinking on it. "Somethin' up?"

"Ratchet has found an autobot starship signal on earth," Optimus told them.

The rest of team primes optics widened at the thought of backup, especially at the loss of Cliffjumper.

"There are more of you?" Raf asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered. "Because of the war, we were scattered to the stars. Hopefully this will be reinforcements. Unfortunately the ship split apart upon reentry. With hope, who ever is there is still online."

"Well go here first," Ratchet said as he pointed to a spot on the screen, which was closest, only a state over.

He then activated the ground bridge.

"Autobots, roll out." The heard their fearless leader say. And they went into the ground bridge.

When they exited they were at a crash site. They saw what looked like the tail section of an autobot ship. They saw that its engines were completely blasted apart.

"Hello anyone here?" Bulkhead called out here

"_Looks like whoever was here wandered off," _Bumblebee said.

"Maybe," Ratchet said in thought. "or whoever is here is unable to speak.

"Autobots, inspect the area," Optimus said. He then turned to Arcee and said, "Arcee, remain here in case the autobot returns."

Arcee nodded and took her post by the ship.

When the other Autobots had left the immediate area she had noticed something inside the ship. She activated one of her blasters and went inside. Since it was the aft section, there wasn't a lot there that wasn't engine equipment but there was something there that completely shocked and horrified her.

She found an Autobot pinned to the interior of the ship by a piece of shrapnel that went straight through his lower torso. He was a blue mech with silver highlights and armor similar to Bumblebee's but it was more aerodynamic. It was clear to her that he was in stasis lock. But if he didn't get help, he would go offline for good.

"Ratchet, I need you here at the ship, I found the autobot," Arcee said over her comm link. "He's injured and in stasis lock. I'm afraid if I move him, I might accidentally kill him."

"Understood," Ratchet replied.

"All Autobots, rendevous with Ratchet at the ship," Optimus radioed. "Arcee, remain with him in case he comes online."

"Right." She the turned and looked closer at the injuries the mech in front of her sustained. There looked like he wasn't working on anything there, so he must have been knocked back here. He was leaking energon and it was fresh, so it must have happened during the crash or the breakup.

She turned and saw the others come in and take a look. "Oh Primus." Ratchet said

"Whoo," Bulkhead whistled. "That's a nasty injury."

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, grab the debris. Arcee and Optimus, grab his servos." Ratchet ordered. "When I say so, I want you to pull both of them at the exact same time. I don't want the debris to go in any further than it already is."

The other 4 Autobots nodded and took positions.

"All right, on three," Ratchet said. "One…two… three!"

They all pulled and the autobot was freed in only a few minutes. The debris was still in the same place. Bumblebee slung their new allies servo around his neck cables with Ratchet closely inspecting his injury to make sure they didn't do any lasting damage. And when he was satisfied, they walked out into the open and activated the ground bridge.

BACK AT THE BASE

The three humans that were at the base saw that the ground bridge was starting up.

"Man I can't wait to see the new bot," Miko said. "I wonder what he'll have, a gatling gun? A missile launcher? Oh man the possibilities are endless."

"Yeah," Jack replied. "It'll be great to have some back up."

The three saw Optimus, or as miko called him Boss bot, Bulkhead, and Arcee walk in. Then they saw Bumblebee was carrying the new bot in and they finally saw the injury the had heard about over the autobot comm link.

"Whoa," Miko said. She was surprised.

"Ratchet, Rafael, Prepare sick bay," Optimus ordered.

During the scraplet incident that had happened last week, ratchet was satisfied with the repair job that Raf was able to give and he allowed him to help with team primes medical needs.

In a matter of minutes the sick bay was powered up and the medic began work on the new autobot.

**Authors note:**

**Well there we go this is finally finished. And like I said this will take precedence, at least until the school year is over. And I will be uploading the story I adopted soon enough. And for my worlds fused fans I would like you to tell me in the reviews of that story, what you think of the shadows of disaster, their backstory, and the racecourse I chose for Sonic and RD all right im finished here for now. Please follow fave and review. Graysean86 and I'm signing off for now**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

**Hello graysean86 here with a new chapter for tfp and lets not waste anytime and get into it.**

**Disclaimer for the last chapter and this I: do not own transformers in any way all I own is my oc**

_**Italics=Bumblebee speak.**_

Chapter 3

A New team

Oc pov

I felt myself come back online and I felt a sharp pain near my left leg. I felt my optics come online and when I took in what I saw. I saw that I wasn't on the ship anymore, I was in an underground base, in a med bay. I saw that there was healing plate covering where the pain was coming from. I heard a voice cry out, "Hey everyone He's awake!" I heard a voice say. I activated my blaster turned around and saw to my surprise, several autobots I didn't recognize, along with three unknown creatures.

"Stand down, Autobot." I turned and saw, much to my surprise, Optimus Prime walking towards me. "You are among friends."

"Optimus," I said as I disengaged my blaster. I got off the table and almost fell over in the pain from my injury when another autobot, obviously the doctor who patched me up, grabbed me and helped me up.

"Easy soldier," He said calmly yet sternly. "You sustained quite an injury in the crash."

"Crash," I said confused.

"Who are you," Optimus asked.

"Skidmark, sir." I answered. "I was with Prowls team on Cybertron."

"Skidmark, welcome to Earth, this is Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet."

No pov

The Autobot who had just named himself as Skidmark, propped himself up with the medlab table. Team Prime had just learned that he was on Prowls team.

"Skidmark, how did you arrive here on Earth?" Ratchet asked.

"Prowl sent me and two others to get energon from one of our deep space reserves an we got ambushed." Skidmark then made a realization. "Oh scrap, Inferno and Firestar, did you find them? Are they all right?"

"Sorry kid, you were the only one we found at site where we found you." Bulkhead said.

They saw the crestfallen look upon Skidmarks faceplate.

"_But your ship broke in two," Bumblebee beeped. "So they're probably at the other crash site."_

Skidmark calmed down. He didn't want to think about his best friends getting offlined.

"Which we will be going to now," Optimus said.

"Then I'm going to," Skidmark declared.

"Ep ep ep, you will not be going into field duty until I say you are clear for duty." Ratchet said.

"Yes, you are injured and it would be best if you remained here." Optimus told me.

"Optimus, with all do respect, when they see that I'm not there with'em," Skidmark started. "they're gonna think that I was captured by decepticons and go around looking for me. So probably it would be best if I go with you to make sure they don't get in trouble."

"W-w-well when you put it like that," Ratchet said begrudgingly. He knew that his patient was correct.

"Very well then," Optimus said. Knowing that either of the two missing autobots could harm the humans in search of their teammate. "Ratchet activate the ground bridge."

"Ground bridge?" Skidmark asked.

"It is a scaled-down version of a spacebridge that Ratchet constructed a short time after our arrival on earth." Optimus answered.

Ratchet flipped the switch but as soon as it started up it fizzed out and powered down.

"Blasted earth tech." Ratchet said angrily.

"Whats up," Skidmark asked.

"We had to use earth technology to create this," Ratchet said. "And ever since the scraplets, it has been glitching profusely."

"Maybe I could take a look," Skidmark said walking over to the ground bridge.

"Pfft, I highly doubt you would be able to understand this complex machinery," Ratchet said.

"Hey before the war I was Space bridge tech," Skidmark countered. "So I'd think I would know what I'm doing."

Their optics widened at this. The mech they had found had experience with Space bridge technology.

"Well if that is the case…" Ratchet said surprised. He motioned Skidmark to follow him. He opened up the panels covering the circuitry on the ground bridge, allowing their new ally to inspect the damage. Skidmark could see the damage cuased by the most hated and feared pest on Cybertron, leaking energon couplings, damaged circuit boards and fuses that were still usable, despite have teeth marks on them.

"Well, from what I can tell, most of the parts are still usable," Skidmark said giving his honest opinion. "but, they will need to be replaced after couple more uses."

He reached in and placed a solution of the energon leaks that instantly solidified, and patched it up.

"That should do it for now," Skidmark said getting up. "But when we get back I'd like have a look at this thing top to bottom to make sure it's in good working condition."

"Very well, Skidmark," Optimus replied. He motioned for Ratchet to activate the ground bridge. And the portal opened up but clunkily, "Autobots rollout." And they all moved into the portal.

**And there it is chapter 3 now I promise the next update I do will be worlds fused. With that done please follow fav and review graysean86 signing off for now.**


End file.
